Episodes
An Episode is one cycle of Segments, generally cycling between two-week periods. Episodes begin Mondays at 12 AM and end on the second Sunday at 11:59 PM. (GMT+8) Each episode has its own challenge and elimination. S01E00 | Prologue The prologue lasted from June 23rd to July 5th. This initial period allowed competitors to get comfortable and get to know eachother, as well as their teammate. Scarlette "Lettie" Terrance and NYANKO retired before teams were announced. There was no challenge or elimination during this episode. S01E01 | Personal Branding Episode 1 lasted from July 6th to July 19th. The challenge was to create a team identity and name, and pitch it to the hosts. The challenge was based primarily on Charm and Stage Presence. Team Caspairi won bragging rights. No team was eliminated. Instead, both Tarte au Chocolat and STARLIGHT☆VENUS were punished by losing the ability to train a stat the following week. S01E02 | Dancing Queen Episode 2 lasted from July 20th to August 2nd. The challenge was to perform a dance. The challenge was based primarily on Rhythm and Physical Prowess. Peach Star Parfait won, and found out one stat of another team. Electric Glitter Gun was eliminated. S01E03 | Character Vocals 1 Episode 3 '''lasted from August 3rd to August 9th. Training time was an additional week long due to a big upcoming challenge. (GM had exams) Because of this, competitors were allowed to train two stats this week. Marcal Vendett and HO*SHI*KI retired, while Akio Ueda and Mika-chan joined. Lucky Gambit was introduced in this episode, as well as challenge winners gaining immunity for that episode's elimination. S01E04 | Character Vocals 2 '''Episode 4 lasted from August 10th to August 30th. Episode 4 contains the second week of training time and the challenge, continued from the last episode. The challenge was to create original characters, a setting, and then perform a scene that they must voice act together. The challenge was based primarily on Vocal and Communication, as well as Cunning and Intelligence. Sweet☆Fortune '''and '''Akio and Junpei won immunity. Chevaliers de lys d'or '''was eliminated in a brutal fashion. S01E05 | Today was a Fairy Tale '''Episode 5 '''lasted from August 31st to September 6th. The challenge was to create a matching fairy tale costume for the team. The challenge was based primarily on Beauty and Physical Appeal. '''Meteor's Dawn won immunity. STARLIGHT☆VENUS was eliminated in a brutal fashion. Seiya was the first victim of sabotage in the season. S01E06 | Mind, Might, and Magic Episode 6 '''lasted from September 7th to September 23rd. The challenge was to perform a sketch for a children's show of a group of heroes fighting off a dragon. The challenge was based primarily on Charm and Intelligence. The teams were split into three groups, and had to incorporate their assigned theme into their sketch. Because of this, challenge time was extended by one day. Teams were as follows: '''Mind: Akio and Junpei, Meteor's Dawn, and Valkyrie's Omen Might: Allure, Tarte au Chocolat, and Shining★Silk Magic: Sweet☆Fortune, Team Caspairi, and Peach Star Parfait Team Might won a one-week visit from a person of their choosing, or an item shipped in. Peach Star Parfait, Akio and Junpei, and Airi were sabotaged. Valkyrie's Omen was eliminated. S01E07 | Spy VS Spy Episode 7 '''lasted from September 24th to October 5th. At the beginning of the episode, the hosts announced that there would be a designated "traitor" among the competitors, a person or team who would need to be discovered in order to use "ghost votes". These votes were left unused due to unforeseen circumstances. Instead, Hera went missing shortly before the challenge. Zeus decided that this week's challenge was to come up with a plan to find Hera and discover the identity of the traitor. The challenge was primarily based on Cunning and Intelligence, though the competitors failed to complete the challenge and no team was granted immunity. Junpei was sabotaged. '''Peach Star Parfait was eliminated in an unspectacular fashion. S01E08 | Buy 1 Episode 8 '''lasted from October 6th to October 12th. Training time was an additional week long to give time for Zeus to recover. Competitors were allowed to train two stats this week, much like '''Episode 3. S01E09 | Free 1 '''Episode 9 '''lasted from October 13th to _____. The challenge was to write a love song about loss. The challenge was based primarily on Vocals and Communication, but Zeus's absence from the challenge meant that no team was awarded immunity. Shining☆Silk and Kanna were sabotaged. S01E10 '''Episode 10 '''lasted from November 2nd to November 15th. The challenge was X. The challenge was based primarily on stat. Team won rewards. Team was eliminated. S01E11 '''Episode 11 '''lasted from November 16th to November 29th. The challenge was X. The challenge was based primarily on stat. Team won rewards. Team was eliminated. S01E12 '''Episode 12 '''lasted from November 30th to December 13th. The challenge was X. The challenge was based primarily on stat. Team won rewards. Team was eliminated.Category:Mechanics